I Write Sins not Tradgedies
by Queen of Disney
Summary: One shot: Alec is on the bus one day listening to his favorite song when he sees a handsome stranger out of the bus window waiting in the line to get on the bus listening to music, what happens when they just happens to be listening to the same song. Could music bring love to two lonely people? Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the song:)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything all the credit for these magnificent characters goes to Cassandra Clare and of course I write sins not tragedies belongs to PANIC at the disco

Alec's POV

The bus gave a jerk as it came to a stop to allow other passengers on, I made sure to put a backpack on the seat next to me so I would not have to suffer sitting next to someone until my stop came up. Jace, always said I did not like anyone and it was true, I detested small talk and people who were so fake they even began believing their own lies. This is probably the reason I was an outcast all through my years of high school while Izzy and Jace were the most popular people in the school and he was just known as their big brother, but I preferred it that way I was nothing special and honestly he was one to usually shy away from the spot light. Now that he is 20 years old, attending NYU, and living in apartment by himself because his dad kicked him out when he found out he was gay, he found himself incredibly lonely. Now that he thought about it all his friends came from them being friends with his siblings, ah Izzy and Jace were outraged when they found out that he was being kicked out, so outraged that they wanted to move out but I told them not to because they were 17 and still in school. Alec sighed and decided to pull out his IPod and earphones to listen to some music until his stop today had been a long and treacherous day and he just wanted to go to sleep.

Alec was listening to PANIC at the Disco's _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ when the bus gave a violent jerk and Alec found himself having to put an arm out in front of himself to regain his balance and not kiss the seat in seat in front of him. He saw more and more people come on and Alec did everything not to choke on the odor of a man that had walked passed his seat smelling like he could use some deodorant. To not focus on the smell while people were boarding the bus he decided to look outside the window.

Alec had to do a double take when he saw what was outside the window just to make sure it was real. He saw a living breathing rainbow an incredibly sexy and sparkly rainbow. Okay, so he didn't really see a rainbow but what he did see was an incredibly sexy man who came as close to a rainbow as humans can get. The longer Alec looked at him the more he was sure his sad tormented brain had tried to cheer him up with the illusion of a sexy god taking the bus. The man put Greek statues to shame and that was saying a lot because Alec really liked Greek statues. He was tall, maybe even taller than Alec which Alec not only found astonishing because that never happens, he found it to such a turn on. He was wearing neon green pants with a dark blue button up with a dark purple vest and a rainbow belt with a bedazzled M on it, the man had on eyeliner that would make Izzy jealous Alec didn't know that make up was a thing he was into but hey this guy could be wearing a trash bag and Alec would find it attractive. However, that was none of that was what had Alec in a state of drooling, it was the man's incredible eyes they were a golden yellow with dashes of green that were brought out by the glitter and dark eyeliner. Alec could stare into those eyes all day especially when his god was staring right at him and oh no….

The blush came instantly to his face and it felt so hot that his face could replace the sun. He had been caught staring and he was sure this guy was discussed by him. Alec told himself to man up and look back out the window, when he did he was met with a smile that almost gave him a heart attack with how radiant it was. And just like that Alec was staring again it took an embarrassing amount of time to realize that the man was mouthing something to him. Alec focused on the man's lips which to be honest was not the hardest thing he ever did and made out that the stranger was asking what song he was listening to. Alec unlocked his phone and pressed it against the bus window for the man to see. The man smile grew as he showed Alec his phone and it was the same song, Alec sent a smile to the stranger.

The man held up one finger to signal for Alec to wait as the line to get on the bus disappeared from Alec's few and depriving him from Mr. Sexy as Alec had named him. Alec was in the middle of patting himself on the back for coming up with such a clever man when he was he felt a tap on the shoulder. Alec turned his head and saw it was Mr. Sexy himself and he was even more gorgeous up front. Alec took out his ear phones hoping to get a sample of the man's voice, and when de did Alec was sure that this man was not real, the8 man had an accent Alec's Achilles heal on what he found attractive not to mention that accent was undeniably sexy. Alec could tell it was a mix of the British accent and something else that made it all the more appealing.

"Hey cutie, is this seat taken?"

Alec did not trust his voice so he just moved his backpack and the man sat down, Alec became intoxicated with the smell of roses, sale wood, and burnt sugar that came off the man.

"Sooooo angle, my name is Magnus Bane, and can I say that there is nothing more attractive than a man with blue eyes, black hair, muscles, tall, and has exceptional taste in music."

Alec almost died at the wink that was sent his way, but luckily he didn't he did however blush profoundly.

"Aww honey, and you blush that is just too cute" Magnus said

Magnus, Magnus, MAGNUS, the name was so fitting thought Alec it was unique and beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood and I'm 20, single and Gay," and this is why Alec really hated himself. He kind of wanted to die of embarrassment and his blush was showing it too.

"Well Alec, is that short for anything? Anyway I am 22 and Bisexual also single, but if you keep being the cutest little muffin with glitter on top I won't stay single for long."

"Um…UH… its short for Alexander, but no one ever calls me that" was Alec's brilliant reply.

"Alexander I like it, plus if I am the only one who calls you that, that means I am special to you right?"

And Alec felt his heart melt, and he smiled at Magnus.

The spent the whole rest of the ride comparing music, taking about themselves, asking questions about the other, and Alec listening to Magnus make life stories for each bus passenger. It was the most fun Alec has ever had with another person. Four years later Alec would be at the reception giving a speech about how a bus and a song brought him the love of his life, the one person who made sure whenever he was feeling lonely to give him a hug, the one person who was like a best friend and a soulmate all put into one, the one person that Alec felt understood him like no one else ever could.

And Magnus would be there as his husband spoke of how lucky he was to have Magnus, But as Magnus looked at his angel that four years ago would not willingly speak in public and how Magnus himself had changed from believing he did not deserve love to being able to accept love, that they were equally lucky to have the other. Who ever said music can't bring people together have obviously been listening to the wrong music Magnus thought as he kissed his angel, something he would do until he was dead.


End file.
